Hunter Angel
by darksupernatural
Summary: This was originally on my homepage as a fic I wasn't sure I wanted out there for everyone's scrutiny. Summarizing this in any way would give too much away. Let's just say Sammy has a Guardian Angel. One shot. RATED M!


**A/N: Oo-kay, so April 3****rd****. I'm officially 27. Here is my birthday pressie to myself that I wanted to share with all you Sammygirls out there! Hope you enjoy my twisted little fantasy. Do BEWARE. It does have a bit of a melancholy ending for those of you who love Dean too, but hey, I said it's Sam-centric and I meant it. Definite rating of M here people!**

**A/N: This was just posted on my homepage this morning. Was going to just keep it there but a super wise, close friend of mine said I should share it with everyone around here. I know it won't be all my readers' cup of tea but I wrote it and from my head to your screens here it is. She also wrote me a fic for a birthday present. Called Diving In A Pool Of Pain. Check out the first of three chapters. It's totally awesome. Thanks again girl. And to another close friend, Sammygirl1963, She told my you helped massive amounts with that fic and I want to thank you too. Made this B-day one of the best!  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hunter Angel**

He walked up to her from behind as she stood on the balcony watching the sunset. He put his arms around her low waist, snaking a hand up under her white tank top to rest just above her navel. He bent low and kissed her where her neck met shoulder, eliciting a shiver and a purr from her. She arched into him; her shoulders touching his torso, making her realize he was shirtless. His muscles quivered at the skin to skin contact and his hand twitched and splayed out more firmly over her abs, holding her back to his chest.

His other hand came up to cup her chin, turning her head so he could capture her lips with his. She arched her neck and followed his lead, melting into his firm lips as he assaulted her senses. Heat pooled low and she pulled away with a gasp. His thumb moved over her moist, shiny lips; kiss swollen as they were. She opened her mouth and took his thumb inside to the first knuckle. She nipped and licked as he sucked in a sharp breath and hardened against her buttocks. His hand moved higher under her blouse and played lightly over the skin just beneath her lace covered breasts.

She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately, opening for him when his tongue touched her lips. She pulled her mouth away and kissed his stubble covered jaw, working lower to mark his neck just above his collarbone. She threaded a hand through his unruly brown hair and shivered when he turned into her to run his tongue over the shell of her ear. He whispered, "Let's go inside." She nodded, resting her head against his chest. He swung her up into his arms with ease, muscles bunching, yet still cushioning her as he turned to take her inside. He locked his mouth to hers and she returned the kiss with fire. He remained that way, his lips to hers, as he carried her through the apartment. Knowing his way around like a blind man would, his eyes remained closed. Hers slid shut as the heat within threatened to overwhelm her.

He didn't stop the assault on her mouth until his long legs hit the side of his king size bed. Then he broke the kiss, breathing heavily, his blown pupils making his hazel eyes appear darker. He sat her down gently on the mattress, sliding his arms from around her back to grasp the hem of her tank top. He pulled it over her head and sent her necklace bobbing on its leather thong against her chest. It caught his eye and he caressed the tiny bronze face with a horned helmet, before clenching it in his fist gently and pulling her forward with one hand by the leather while the other dropped her discarded shirt to the polished wooden floor. A metallic clang could just be heard over their panting breaths, followed closely by the sound of something rolling over the floor. She gasped at the sound just before he caught her lips with his own again. "We'll find it later." He whispered. She deepened the kiss.

He pulled her bra straps off her shoulders, the barely there lace doing nothing to shield the taut peaks from his questing hands as he slowly pushed the lace down her ribs before undoing the clasp at her back. It soon joined her shirt on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders to push her back but she resisted, kissing him hard as her hands went for his black leather belt. She expertly undid the buckle and reached for the button that its parting exposed. The button gave no resistance and the zipper soon yielded to her persistent hand. Her small hand slipped inside his jeans to close around his boxer clad length. She giggled, building delightful friction with soft strokes though the cotton of his boxers. He shimmied out of his jeans and they pooled around his bare feet. He soon kicked them aside and moved to hover over her on the bed. He kissed her hard and bit her bottom lip gently before tugging it into his mouth to suck on it. He pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"My turn." He growled; lust in his voice, as his eyes roamed over her swollen, wet lips, down to the tight, dusky peaks that beckoned him. He pushed her back and she rested on her elbows, her pupils as blown as his. Her eyes roamed his muscular length as mirth sparkled in their depths. He pulled at her buttons on her jeans with one large hand as the other tangled in her long light brown hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat to his questing lips. Her button fly jeans soon gave beneath his hand and he pushed them down her hips one side at a time, his hand wandering over the sensitive flesh between her navel and her hip hugging panties. She shivered as his mouth roamed lower and sucked a purple mark on the swell of her breast. She raised her butt off the bed for him to divest her of her jeans and her underwear followed shortly after as he worked his mouth lower over her ribs. She gasped and groaned as chills assaulted her sensitive flesh. He kissed his way to her navel, tongue laving inside. His warm breath ghosted over her as his hands toyed with her nipples. He continued to kiss her, working lower still. She fisted her hand gently in his hair and moaned.

She gave a playful tug and pulled him up to meet her lips. She bit his lower lip gently and pulled back. "No you don't." She reached for the waistband of his gray cotton boxer briefs and tugged them down over the bulge, freeing him. She kissed him soundly, working over his jaw to his ear where she nipped and giggled as goose bumps ran over his flesh and he groaned. He lowered himself to her, not entering, but rocking his hips against hers, returning the favor of building friction. He felt her breath hitch and he pressed tighter against her, his body breaking out in sweat as he tried to restrain himself. She gasped against him as he rocked again. "Please."

He kissed her breast, pulling the peak into his mouth as he plunged into her. He groaned and stilled, allowing her body to adjust to his size. It had been so long it seemed. Her breath caught again and came out in a rush that he drew into his own soul when his lips closed over hers. He began to move, slowly at first, then stronger; more deeply as she shifted and took him all. They rocked together, her hands clenching across his back, nails biting as he hit home inside her with every strong thrust. He pushed inside her and she tossed her head as he hit the nerves that were driving her crazy yet again. She raised her knees and clenched them tight about his waist. He groaned and began to slow his pace while she involuntarily tightened around him, the first spasm blowing her mind.

He waited until she settled slightly before quickening again. He loved teasing her. She growled at him, dragging her nails down his back lightly, more to tickle than scratch. His breath caught and she felt him grow inside her. She giggled and wrapped her legs about his waist while he continued thrusting inside her. She lifted her hips and he hit home once again, this time groaning himself. She pulled away, kissing him and urging him to pull out of her. She rolled onto her stomach and he settled behind her, pushing his way back into her tight sheath. He licked his way across her shoulder blades and up the side of her neck while his strong hands worked their way over her smooth ribs and flexed, digging in gently and leaving white hand prints that quickly turned pink as the pressure was relieved. His hands roamed her body, working under her flat stomach to lift her tighter against him. He plunged into her repeatedly, earning gasps and growls that faded to purrs of pleasure. The friction built up again and he increased the pace. She buried her face in the down pillow and stifled a keening sound. He grinned against the back of her neck before licking over the sensitive ridge of her spine. She bucked back against him and he increased his pace.

Sensation followed his tongue and lips in their journey across her flesh as heat rushed through her bloodstream. A breeze from the open balcony door caressed their bodies and brought their combined scents to their nostrils. His body tightened further, driving into hers at a furious pace as she responded; clenching around him and milking him dry. He stiffened and groaned as she gasped and cried out. His release came on the heels of her own and he poured into her, sizzling inside her, they were so hot. He pulled out of her and she rolled over, pulling his head down to pillow it on her breast. He raised his hand and worked it over the muscles of her taut abdomen, massaging, to finally come to rest just below her other breast. His thumb absently began to caress the underside of the sensitive globe.

She reached her hand up and brushed the long brown hair out of his eyes as they closed and he sighed. She kissed his forehead. "Sleep." He did and she settled in to comfort him until the sun rose before she too finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was slowly beginning to sink beneath the horizon when she woke. His head had moved to the pillow beside hers. She reached a hand to his face and caresses his stubble covered cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled that dazzling smile, lighting up his hazel eyes for her alone. His dimples stood out on his handsome face and she leaned up and kissed one of them, her lips tingling from his stubble rubbing over them. "Go get your shower; you know where I'll be." He kissed her passionately, bringing heat to her body again.

"You could join me, y'know." He purred like a contented panther. She pushed him gently, playfully, away from her.

"Go." He stood from the bed in all his glory and she fully appreciated the view as he went into the master bathroom and turned on the shower. She dressed in the clothes she had on yesterday, pulled the amulet out from beneath her blouse, and looked to the balcony doors where her time was dwindling with the setting sun. She had work to do. She was drawn by the red sky and stood by the balcony doors. The sun shot off a particularly bright golden flare and she snapped to attention.

"Crap!" She exclaimed, turning from the doors to go to the side of the bed where their clothes had wound up last night. "Where is it, where is it?" She threw the rumpled bed covers up onto the bed and peered beneath it, not seeing what she was looking for.

"The boss is gonna _love_ me if I have to be issued _yet_ another one." She muttered. Sam came into the room, freshly shaven and hair still dripping onto his bare, muscular shoulders. He was wearing faded blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, that hung low on his hips, and he was barefoot. He grinned at her mutterings to herself and held something out to her.

"Looking for this?" she looked at him and blew her light brown bangs from her face. Gratitude replaced the irritation on her face as she moved around the bed and took the rusty metal ring from his outstretched hand. A blush stained her cheeks.

"Thanks." She quieted and looked at him soberly. "You know it's time."

He swallowed. "Yeah." He followed her out onto the balcony, standing at the very edge with her. The sun was almost down. He pulled her into his arms tightly and kissed her deeply; pouring everything he had into the moment with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Below the balcony and across the quiet street a long low slung black car sat parked and locked up beneath a street lamp. The paint sparkled in the light of the fading sun, giving the car an iridescent, glowing look. A man, wearing a worn brown leather jacket, leaned against the car, near the taillight, and looked up at the couple standing as close as two people could be up on the balcony. "That's my boy." The man whispered.

He held her as close as he could and she returned the kiss with everything she had. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. She kissed him on the bare chest and looked at him, memorizing his features until she could see him up close again. She knew she'd be watching from a distance but it was always hard to leave him to take his chances on the hunt. Part of her terms of being with him was that she wasn't assigned as his protector. It hurt, but she wouldn't give him up. His protector was a trustworthy one and she had the comfort of always watching.

"Angel, you know this life… hunting alone… you're the only thing that keeps it bearable."

She pulled away and smiled up at him. "I'll tell Dean you said Hey." She stepped up to the edge of the balcony and turned once more to face him. The rusty ring was still clasped in her hand. She put it above her head and the sun shone on it, melting the rust away to reveal a golden halo that cast light over her hair before the ring and the light disappeared. Sam watched on.

"I never get tired of seeing how beautiful that makes you."

"I'll see you soon. Do what you do best, Sam, and save people. I'll be watching." She faded away. "I love you, Hunter." was the last thing he heard before she was gone.

"I love you too, My Angel." Sam walked to the edge of the balcony and stood where she had, still feeling her presence. He felt another presence and looked down as the sun sank fully beneath the horizon and the street lamp flickered to life, illuminating the Impala.

Sam met the eyes of his big brother and smiled. He raised his hand and waved. Dean returned it. Dean's voice drifted to his ears as a whisper, but Sam heard as clear as day. "She's all yours, bud. Take care of my car." Dean caressed his car along the sharp curve of the metal, just below the side of the rear windshield. He smiled up at Sam again. "I'll see ya, Sammy." He took two steps, his figure fading before he left the ring of light the lamp cast over the car.

Sam smiled down at the place where his brother had been. "I will, Dean." He whispered. Sam turned from the balcony and headed inside, leaving the doors open and allowing the lingering presence of the two people he loved to surround him. He sat in his easy chair and picked up his laptop, looking for his next hunt.

**A/N: There is was. My Angel that loves to torture Sammy. Like her? Hate Her? Jealous? (I am.) Catch you soon. BTW, if you haven't picked up on it, she's not Jess and she's not Kira. She also has Dean's amulet and Sam owns the Impala now. Sam **_**still**_** sees dead people and Dean is not in hell. I kinda pulled a Highway to Heaven thing there. (God, how long ago has that been? Damn I feel old!)**


End file.
